Beautiful Nightmare
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: Kohako hears a beautiful melody on the wind, it isn't Lens or Kaji's, who could it be?


**Ive been trying to improve on my formatting and all that stuff, so go easy on me if there's some mistakes here and there :) Anyways here's a story I'm writing for my friend, she said she wanted a story like this, featuring a character not from the actual anime La Corda D'Oro, hope you don't mind :) Here it is, my wonderful creation lol enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or anime, just the story :)**

Kohako stood still, like a human frozen in time, the only thing indicating that she was indeed alive were the small puffs of white curling up into the air from her warm breath hitting the cold winter air. Why was this red headed girl frozen in her spot? The beautiful melody she heard drifting on the air.

Her eyes were closed and she was listing to the sweet notes of someones violin, soon after her feet began to carry her towards the sweet melody playing on the cold breeze, pulling her in like she was a paperclip to a magnet. This playing wasn't Len's playing, it was to soft and slow to be his, it wasn't Kaji's, it was to high and gentle,No, it was beautiful, sending millions of tiny shivers down her spine causing her to blush slightly at the alien sensation, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink, having already been pink from the cold air.

Soon she reached the sound.

when she opened her eyes a boy with vibrant orange hair, like the leaves on the tree's mid October, a black sweater an dark pants, a white belt and a beautiful violin under his chin stood before her, his fingers sliding elegantly across the strings as he swayed gently with each stroke of the bow, slowly she let her eyes fall shut once again, simply listing to the music he made, him and his violin.

Suddenly there was an awkward screech interrupting the song "ah!" she herd the sound of slight shock, her eyes widened and she noticed she had been listing without permission, she blushed and began to wave her arms around in front of her as if to wave off what she had been caught doing.

"ah, I'm so sorry to interrupt, i didn't mean too! err i mean your playing is beautiful, the notes are transparent, the way they mold together, the music you make is so soft and gentle, i couldn't help wanting to listen, im terribly sorry" she bowed, knowing she had just rambled on, she always did when she was embarrassed, _"how embarrassing"_ she silently yelled in her head.

A small chuckle made her lift her head, he was smiling at her, _"ah he's really good looking"_ she thought as she examined him. He was quite tall and lean, with bright blue eyes and fine features, as if he had been carved by an artist, long thick lashes, full lips and a set jaw line. he turned gently putting his violin back in his case and closing the latch before pulling on a pair of black gloves.

"you play the violin as well?" he asked lifting the case and garbing a scarf that had been sitting on the bench.

Kohako suddenly came flying back to reality, he didn't seem to notice that she had been starring so she quickly answered his question "yeah, but I'm a total amateur"

He laughed "really? The way you described my music wasn't that of an amateur, I'm Akira, just Akira how about you, whats your name?" he asked, now standing in front of her, he was probably a head and a half taller then her.

"ah my name is Hino kohako" She had to tilt her head to look at him, just as she had to do with Len or Ryotaro.

He smiled "it's nice to meet you Hino-chan" She blushed as he flashed her a toothy grin, his cheeks pink from the air.

"Nice to meet you to Akira-kun" his features soffend and he took the scarf from his hand and wrapped it around her neck

"huh?" she looked at him confused, he laughed "your really cute Hino-chan, you looked cold so i'll lend you that, i have to go... bye"

she couldn't work up the courage to speak but she managed a "thank you" before he lifted his case and ran off.

Kohako sat at home on her bed admiring her violin, though she didn't take it out of her case. Akira flashed into her mind, his toothy grin and fine features, she blushed shaking the thought from her head "why am i remembering!" she squeaked flustered.

Suddenly her gaze fell upon the scarf draped over the chair at her desk, she sighed before turning her attention back to her violin.

"how am i suppose to return it?" she whispered as she latched shut her violin case before setting it gently on the floor beside her bed.

Slowly she sunk into her blankets "will i ever see him again?" she thought as she drifted off into a world of dreams.

**_Kohako stood in a place she had never seen before, a brilliant rose garden, roses of every color surrounding her. suddenly she caught a sound in the wind. Curious she fallowed the sweet melody, when she reached it Len and Akira stood playing their violins. noticing her they stopped to look at her before walking over to her, this is when she noticed that their violins had completely disappeared. Once they reached her their hands reached out for her, caressing her, touching her hair, kisses were planted to her jaw, her lips, her cheeks, forehead, arms and hands. Her body began to feel like it was being torn apart, pain circled around her as her body began to be pulled in two different directions._**

"Stop!" she yelled, sitting up in bed, cold sweat beaded her forehead.

"my room?" she whispered, her hands flying over her body, confused.

"what kind of dream was that!"

**Don't worry, don't worry its not the end of the story, im going to be adding more chapters :D**

**Rachel~ **


End file.
